Chapstick
by Devi Le'sMirror
Summary: A short SOULxMAKA story on why Maka should wear chapstick...rated T just to be safe, and b/c I'm a paranoid little girl...
1. What the heck are you wearing?

**Ok, this is my second fanfic, _Chapstick!_**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Soul Eater...NOT! I wish I did though, but don't we all?...**

* * *

><p>"Mmmm that was great, thanks." Soul said in satisfaction as he finished the last of his spaghetti, courtesy of Maka.<p>

"Thanks," Maka replied with a smile, "I'm going to go to the library now." Maka went to her room to change. A few minutes later she came out wearing a denim miniskirt that showed off her long legs, a tight dark orange off-the-shoulder top, and knee-high leather boots.

"Isn't that a little, I dunno, _dressy_ for the library?" Soul asked incredulously.

"Huh? Oh, nah, there's um, a book club party sorta thing going on." Soul could tell she was lying, but didn't question it, as an idea popped into his head. He also knew that if he confronted her head-on, her stubborn self would just argue right back and then he would have anger Maka to deal with.

"Alright then have fun..." Then Soul noticed her lips were extra shiny _(A/N: he wasn't looking at her lips on purpose, you pervs out there, it was just in his peripheral vision T_T),_ and asked "Wait, are you wearing _lip-gloss_? Since when did you wear that?" Soul was perplexed as to why his meister would even want to wear that despicable substance.

"Eh? Ah, this is chapstick." Maka gave him a weird look.

"Did you just glob it on or something? It definitely looks shiny enough to be lip gloss!"

"It's chapstick!" Maka exclaimed, "I only put on, like, two coats, and-"

"More like twelve! And what flavor?"

"Why do you care? Besides, I have to go or else I'll be late! Bye!" Maka all but ran out the door, slamming it in the process.

_'She seemed really nervous...and I didn't get a Maka-Chop for that last comment...I wonder what's up...well, better go check to find out!' _And Soul followed Maka out...

* * *

><p><strong>Maka POV<strong>

"Hey" I said with a breathless smile to the boy leaning against the tree. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Nah, it's fine; I just got here." He replied with the same smile. His name was Trey (1), and he was a little taller than me, had short and spiky black hair, and piercing blue eyes. We had been secretly, at least on my part, dating for the past two weeks.

"C'mon, let's go to the lake. I want to show you something." He offered his hand to me, and I took it. He then pulled me close and put his arm around me, but for some reason I didn't entirely like it. It felt much better when Soul put his arm around me when we watched movies toget-whoa! Soul's not my boyfriend, Trey is! 'Don't let your thoughts go astray Maka...'

* * *

><p><strong>Soul POV<strong>

I was hiding behind a bush-not cool!-and my blood was boiling! How could she not tell me she had a boyfriend? I'm her partner; I thought we could completely trust each other! And she _lied_ to me about where she was going, too; what if she got hurt? And I wasn't there to protect her!...he's touching her...wait a sec, she _is_ my meister, but why am I bothered by that?...do I...do I _like_ Maka?

**Maka POV**

We had just reached the lake.

"Oh wow..." I gasped at the sight before me. The sun seemed to touch the lake. The reflection was broken up by the ripples so it looked like a million stars, all captured by the lake The reflection of the sky's colors-pink, blue, purple, and orange-all danced in the lake as well, creating a beautiful harmony.

"This is what I wan-" Trey didn't get to finish because i cut him off.

"It's beautiful! Thanks so much for bringing me out here!" I looked up at him with a big smile.

"You're very welcome. I figured this was the best time and place to do this."

My eyes widened as he tilted my head towards him and kissed me. It wasn't a deep kiss, but rather a quick one filled with light and subtle meaning. I wasn't sure if I quite liked it...it didn't feel right and I pulled back, looking at my watch.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, but I really have to go! I had a great time by the way." I exclaimed. Soul would start questioning if I wasn't back home in a few minutes.

"Oh," Trey looked disappointed, but nodded, "Alright, then do you want me to walk you home?"

"No, it's ok, I'll be fine." I replied.

"You sure?" He asked, and I nodded, "Ok. Good night Maka."

"Good night!" And I left for my shared apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Soul POV<strong>

I saw her leave, so I rushed back to our apartment. How do I confront her? Should I confront her at all? Jeez Maka, you sure are difficult.

_~(back at the apartment)~_

"Hey Soul, I'm back." Maka said as she sat down on the couch next to me as I surfed through the channels on our TV.

"Hey. How was your 'party', bookworm? Or should I say, how was your lip locking?" I asked, shutting off the TV and turning to face her.

"You saw that? Wait, were you following me?" She asked, looking incredulous and nervous at the same time.

"Yeah. So what if I was?" I asked angrily.

"I knew I felt a familiar soul! But that means you know about me and..." She trailed off as I looked furiously at her.

"Yeah. It's not cool to keep secrets from your own partner, Maka! You've been lying to me, for how long?"

"Two weeks." she replied meekly.

"Maka you could have gotten hurt and I wouldn't have been there to protect you! When were you going to tell me? Did you think you could just keep me in the dark forever?" I let it all out, then looked into Maka's eyes and half regretted it.

**Maka POV**

"I…" I will not cry! I will not cry! "I'm so sorry. It's just that…" The guy I _actually _like thinks I'm a flat-chested bookworm, and this is just my way of dealing with it!

"What is it?" Soul asked, looking worried.

"I…I'm heading over to Tsubaki's," she would know how to help, "I'm sorry." I all but ran to the door, but had only gone three steps when a hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"Maka…" Soul whispered. I realized that they were only inches away from each other.

"Um, I-" I was cut off as Soul closed the gap between us and kissed me. Hard. My eyes shot open, then fluttered shut. He lightly bit my lip, but I pulled back, more so out of surprise.

"Uh I-" Soul started.

"Um I- " I said at the same time.

We blushed simultaneously.

"Sorry, I just-" This time _he _was cut off by me. His arm went around my back and brought me closer as I twined my fingers in his hair; both of us deepening the kiss. This was _nothing _like the kiss I had shared with Trey-it was ten times better. By the time we had broken apart, we were breathless.

Soul smiled cockily. "So am I a better kisser than your _boyfriend_?"

"Nope." I replied with an innocent look on my face.

"What?" Soul stepped back angrily.

"You're _just_ as good…"

"Eh? What do you me-…" Soul trailed off as realization dawned on him. Then his smirk returned, "So am I good enough?"

"Nope." This time it was my turn to smirk.

"Eh?"

"You're _too_ good." And with that, I brought Soul into another long kiss.

**Soul POV**

Smart Maka, trying to trip me up like that...

She tasted like strawberries...or was that her chapstick? Oh wow, I had found out the answer to my question I had asked her when this all started...well I loved her either way, strawberry chapstick or not.

I prefer her with, though.

*smirk*

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! It's finished! This idea came from when one day I had put too much chapstick on and my friends were like 'are you wearing <em>lip-gloss<em>?' and I realized i had kind of globbed it on...yeah...well hope you liked! It wasn't as good as my first story, but I think it was sweet. Oh and I'll be writing an epilougue for this...Review please!**

**(1) If you have read my first story (and if not then please do), then you recognise my OC! XD i3Trey XD**


	2. Epilogue: where's the rest of the gang?

**All hail the epilogue! Alright, so this is just a short finush to wrap things up with 'Chapstick'. Hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I wish I did...yeah, that's my dream...too bad I don't though...own Soul Eater! I don't!**

* * *

><p>On the steps of the DWMA, a girl with short blonde hair and a cowboy hat stood next to a tall girl with long blonde hair and identical outfit. The taller girl handed a wad of cash to a boy with black spiky hair and piercing blue eyes.<p>

"Thanks for going along. The 'plan' worked perfectly." The taller girl said.

"Oh, no problem. You know, I didn't actually mind going out with her in the first place. Maka's not as bad as she was two years ago…she's pretty hot now, so I wouldn't mind-" He was cut off by the point of a gun to his throat.

"If you _ever _think about going after Maka, Patty and I will personally make sure you are _totally _incapable of doing so…or being able to do anything else, for that matter. Liz smiled threateningly with a deadly glint in her eye as Patty laughed maniacally and went into over excessive detail on how they were going to beat him to a bloody pulp.

"We'll smash you into little bits!" Patty laughed as the boy ran off, fearing for his life and money completely forgotten.

Liz smiled as Patty turned back to her human form. "That should do it…"

* * *

><p><em>~outside of Soul and Maka's apartment~<em>

"I KNEW IT! HA-mph!"

"Black Star, be quiet, what if they hear us?" Tsubaki scolded- quietly.

"My godly presence will be more than enough to make them forget it!"

"We should go back. After all, our work here is done and we need to tell the others that our plan worked." Tsubaki said reasonably. Then again, does reason _ever _work on Black Star?

"Nah, let's stay here. I, THE GREAT BLACK STAR, DESERVE TO-"

"Ack, what is Black Star doing here?" Soul's more-than-annoyed voice could be heard inside. Maka opened the window and came face-to-face with a very excited Black Star.

"Hey Maka. Your clothes and hair are messy. Shouldn't you go back to your make-out session with Soul? Hey Tsubaki, look, it's-"

"MAKA-CHOP!"

"I'm so sorry Maka for, um, disturbing you. We'll be going now. Uh, have fun." Tsubaki then quickly took Black Star, jumped off the ledge, and left.

"Idiot…what did he mean my clothes and hair…?" Maka took one look at herself and trailed off.

"Well since we're already in such a state, there's nothing to lose." Soul smirked.

"I've lost the mood." Maka said with a deadpan.

"Aw c'mon!...I'll get you some more of that strawberry chapstick."

"That's more for you than for me! You just want that because-"

"'Cuz you taste good? Yeah." Soul didn't let her reply because by then he had shut her off-with a kiss.

Maka was about to give him one of her chops, but then she melted right into him. And for once, she actually listened to Black Star.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap! It <em>was <em>kind of short, but there wasn't much to add. Review pwease!**


End file.
